Cable termination, splice and storage devices are known including, for example, devices shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,792,203 and 5,946,440, both issued to ADC Telecommunications, Inc. Both of these patents concern devices with moveable trays for storage and management of the optical fiber cables. U.S. Pat. No. 5,066,149, also issued to ADC Telecommunications, Inc., concerns a cable management device including slidable drawers each including a cable slack take-up mechanism.
When moving the trays or drawers, unnecessary or excessive displacement of the optical fiber cables is undesirable. As the optical fiber cables are displaced, they are subject to bending and other forces. Bending of the fibers can cause attenuation and loss of signal strength. As a fiber bends, the fiber can also break, resulting in a loss of transmission through the fiber.
There is a continued need in the art for further cable management devices which address such concerns in the telecommunications industry as ease of use, size, reliability, cost, and protection of the fibers.